Small Tears
by siri's girl
Summary: She never expected for them to find out. It was her small, cherished secret. Her daughter. Only hers. Then he comes back, and turns everyhting upside down again, bringing back feelings Ginerva Weasley had thought long since died.
1. The Beginning

A/n: New story because I haven't been getting much feedback for the others and I had an urge to write this. Review and I'll continue!

-P.d/Rhi

Prologue

I was sixteen, barely old enough to fend for myself and then he came along. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. The way he noticed me, when I was positive I had turned invisible. The simple ways he brushed my hair from my eyes and kissed my forehead as I drifted off into sleep in his arms. I was safe. I was happy. Then it shattered. The night before graduation, we made love for the first time. I suspect that if he had known the repercussions of our love he would have never left, but being me I had to keep it a secret. And so he graduated, leaving me alone with the fetus slowly growing in my womb. No one noticed. No one ever noticed me, unless of course I was kidnapped or dead or something along those drastic lines. You see, in my family, there is a title for every member. The smart one, the witty one, the bad ass, the jokers, the famous one. Then, there's me. I don't know exactly what I was considered; I don't think I really gave my family a chance to decide where I fit it. In the years I lived there, I was the shadow and I left before they could notice the very noticeable bump on my stomach. I still love him. I've loved him since I first met him, so many years ago. It's been five years since I've seen my family. Five years since I've hugged anyone but my daughter. Five years since anyone called me Ginny. The trust is I'm not little Ginny anymore. I'm no Ginerva either. Gin and Tonic. Gin-Gin. Virginia. Anything but that little girl I once was. I thought I'd never have to go back. I prayed I'd never have to go back. But of course, since fate enjoys torturing me so much, he decided it was time for a reunion.


	2. Gin and Tonic

"Gin and Tonic," I looked up, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"What are you doing here? John said you were off," My voice was muffled in the fabric of the man's shirt as he hugged me. Blaise Zambini, long since having gotten over his "I want to be evil" stage, was probably the best friend I had ever. He had helped me hide my pregnancy since the night he found me out by the lake crying. His black hair was spiked short and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he embraced me.

"I came by to see my favorite girl, of course," I smiled into his crimson shirt, allowing myself to stand still for a second just listening to his heartbeat. The rock music from the club I worked in blared from the stage, almost shaking the glasses and sending vibrations threw everyone's body. I smoothed down my black apron, which had the name of the bar "Midnight" written across it. Blaise gestured to the floor and I nodded enthusiastically. He took the tray in my hand from me and put it on the counter.

"Hey, John, I'm going on break," I yelled to the bar owner. He nodded to me and waved to Blaise as we walked onto the dance floor.

"Julie have her?" He asked, referring to my five-year-old daughter. I nodded as I slow song came on. Tilting my head to the side, I gave him the "shall we" look. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I linked mine about his neck.

"How are you?" I questioned, swaying slowly to the beat.

"Gin, there's someone I need you to meet," I raised an eyebrow at the man, praying inside that it was a new girlfriend that would some day make me an Aunt like Blaise was an Uncle.

"O.k.," He grabbed my hand a lead me to the other side of the club.

"Gin, this is Draco Malfoy, we went to Hogwarts with him," My eyes must have widened at the sight of my former lover because Draco's trademark smirk stretched across his handsome face.

"Hello, Ginerva," He greeted, brushing his lips across my knuckles. I felt me knees buckle and leaned into Blaise.

"Gin, you ok?" I looked up at Blaise and nodded. _Oh my god_, I thought, fear running threw me. Draco Malfoy, father of my daughter, was standing in front of me.

"Mhmm," I nodded to Draco and walked to the bar, ordering a shot of my namesake.

"How are you?" I slammed my drink before turning to Draco.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good,"

"John," I called out to the bartender/owner, nodding to my empty glass.

"No way, Gin and Tonic, I'm not letting you go home to my little princess smashed," I glared at the tall man, who was clad in a leather vest, as he wiped my glass and put it in the sink.

"Jooooooooooohn," I whined, damn the cuteness of my little girl.

"His little princess?"

'My daughter," I replied, taking a cigarette from my pocket. I should have never started, but I did and at that point I had to much stress in my life to stop. I grabbed the lighter John handed me, still pissed that he hadn't let me have another drink. Draco grabbed the cigarette from my hand and took a long drag.

"Who's the father?"

_'You,' _I thought. I really wanted to tell him, I don't think I ever wanted to tell anyone about her as much as I did then. But I couldn't.

"He's not in the picture,"

"When do I get to meet her?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Are you staying with Blaise?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then tonight," He raised an eyebrow at me. "Me and Blaise are roomies," My eyes saught out the black haired man in the crowd and I laughed at the sight of him. Blaise was standing in the center of a circle of muggle girls, dancing with each one and trying very hard not to sing along to the song.

"Are you and him…?"

"Me and Blaise? Ha, he wishes," I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and felt myself blush.

"Gin, breaks over," John called and I mentally hugged him. I grabbed my tray and headed off to work, thanking god for an escape from the piercing gray eyes like my daughters.

A/n: If ya'll review you'll get more!!

-P.d.


	3. Naked is only for bath time

A/n: Two things I need to change from last chapter. Ginny's daughter thinks Blaise is her father and she has Ginny's brown eyes not Draco's gray ones. Thanks and review!!

"Judy?" I whispered as I entered the apartment, searching for some sign of Blaise's secretary (who played babysitter when both Blaise and I had to work).

"Hey," She answered from the couch, grinning at me. She was tall with long brown hair and stunning green eyes. I smiled and gestured for the two men to follow me in. The contrast between my ex-lover and my best friend was amazing. Blaise stood about three inches taller then Draco, who was at least 6'. Where Blaise's hair was dark, Draco's was light. Blaise's eyes were full of joy, while Draco's were full of pain. I pushed back the thoughts of being wrapped in his arms again.

"Momma," I grinned as a small bundle tossed itself at me. I caught Gracie firmly in my arms and twirled her around.

"Sweetie, you should be in bed," I mock-scolded, causing her bottom lip to poke out. Her hair was the fine silver that Draco's was and fell to her waist in tube curls. At the moment, her doe brown eyes, streaked with gray and green, looked around the room curiously before landing on her "father" and her father. She launched herself at Blaise, much like she had at me. He laid a soft kiss on her head before setting her down.

"Gracie-baby, this is Draco," he introduced, pointing to his friend. Draco shifted his feet nervously, and I couldn't help but smile. Praying he didn't see the resemblance in the two of them, like the defiant way Gracie's chin tilted or the smirk on her face, I gathered her once more in my arms.

"Time for bed. Blaise, you'll pay Judy, right?" After a confirmative nod from Blaise, I walked to Gracie's bedroom. It was decked out in Quidditch stuff, from the broom shaped bed, to the quaffle border and the toy snitch that zoomed around. I plopped Gracie down on her bed and walked towards her dresser, which Blaise had painted small brooms on the day we had moved in.

"Momma," I looked up from the pajamas and turned to face her. "Why does he look like me?" I sighed and pulled out a blue nightgown. I sat next to my daughter, and slipped off her jeans followed by her socks. She looked at me expectantly, wanting an answer.

"I don't know, sweetheart," I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. "Arms up," I instructed and she complied, satisfied by my answer as any four year old would be. I slid her shirt over her head and proceeded to change her into the nightgown. It was late, very late, but I would never miss our nightly ritual despite how late it was. When I was a kid, I had always wished my mother had dressed me for bed each night. I shook the thoughts from my head as I gently brushed Gracie's fine hair. For a four-year-old tomboy, it surprised me greatly that her hair never managed to knot. Must be those Malfoy genes, I mused. No, I corrected, she's a Weasley. My little girl.

I finished combing her hair and pulled her comforter to her chin, handing her her beloved stuffed dragon that she couldn't sleep without.

"God Bless mommy and daddy and Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Aunt Hermione, Uncle John, Aunt Judy, Errol, Hermes, Hedwig, and Pig. Keep them safe and let them know that they are foreeeeeeeeeeeeever loved by mommy and me. And please let the Chuddly Cannons win tomorrow," I smiled at my daughter, who though she never met her family, insisted on praying for them (even their owls). I brushed my lips across her soft cheek.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that bird won't sing_

_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns into brass_

_Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass should break_

_Momma's gonna buy you Billy goat_

_And if the Billy goat gets fresh_

_Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart should break down_

_You'll still be the sweetest baby in town_

_Papa really loves you and so do I _

_So hush little baby and close your eyes" _

By the end of the song, Gracie's eyes had closed and her breathing had become even. When I entered the living room, Judy had left and from the sound of water running I suspected Blaise was in there. I nodded to Draco, still uncomfortable around him, and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"She's adorable," He said, his eyes following me as I made the coffee normally.

"I know," I looked on the refrigerator and handed him a picture. Gracie had drawn it in preschool; it was a picture of her, Blaise, and me. Blaise was distinguishable by the dark hair, while I was by the mob of red. Gracie stood in between us, holding each of our hands.

"So, she thinks Blaise is her daddy?"

"Papa," I automatically corrected, smiling at Draco. "She hasn't met her daddy yet," I poured the coffee into two cups and handed one to Draco. "You marry Pansy?" I questioned, sitting down at the table.

"God no, I'd have shot myself if I had," I smiled, glad that bimbo's like Pansy Parkinson still made his stomach turn.

"Gin, you ever do that laundry?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow at Blaise, who stood in front of us in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nope," I lied, knowing perfectly well that the laundry basket was sitting in his room.

"So I have to go around naked all night?" I grinned an evil grin, knowing that he had picked up on my joke.

"Guess so. How ever will we survive? Don't forget to put the towel in the bathroom," I winked.

"But if he puts the towel in the bathroom…" Draco, having not caught on, stammered.

"Interested in a three…oh god," I started laughing, unable to continue. Blaise grinned as Draco turned a bright shade of red. "Basket's in your room, Blaise," I managed in between giggles.

"Wanna come watch me change?" He winked, having countered my previous suggestive comment. I felt myself blush but quickly retaliated.

"It's no fun if I'm not naked too," I pouted, causing Draco to go even redder. Blaise sighed and went to get changed.

"Those we some mental images I didn't need," Draco muttered, causing me to start giggling again.

"Momma, why would you and papa want to be naked together? Naked is only for bath time, remember?" I looked down at my little girl, realizing that my laughing must have woken her up, and couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, and laughed until I my ribs ached and Draco looked at me like I was insane.

A/n: Ahh I updated. Gimmie some reviews for more!!


	4. Family

A/n: Long time to update; review for more.

I stared at the stars, watching how the clouds shifted over them. There was one star in the sky, and though it was struggling with the clouds, it still struggled free.

"What are you doing?" I didn't turn, instead kept myself perched on the bench. I slowly brought the cigarette to my mouth, taking a drag. Draco sat next to me, pulling the exposed pack from my pocket. He lit it, his eyes following mine and staring at the star.

"If I could be anything in the world, I would be that star," I whispered, entranced by the sky.

"Why?"

"To be so far away, so free from here. It must be perfect,"

"Wouldn't you be lonely, up there all alone?" He watched me, his eyes searching my face for some sort of emotion. I looked at him, cocking my head.

"Isn't it lonely here too?" He didn't answer me, which I was grateful for as I put out my cigarette and stood up. Blaise was on the couch, transfixed in "The Real World". I kissed his cheek lightly. "Blankets for Draco are in the closet. See you in the morning," He pulled me down onto his lap.

"Are you alright, Gin-gin?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You have the wounded puppy dog look," He stated, playing with one of her curls. He always did this when she was upset; knowing simple things like that calmed her.

"Just, Gracie. I feel bad she never knew her real dad…never got to meet him,"

"You never told me who he was,"

"I can't, Blaise. You know that."

"Why not, Ginny!" He demanded, sitting up and pushing me to the side of him. He stood, staring at me. "Do you not trust me, after four years, do you still not trust me?"

"Never say that again, you hear me," I shouted, jumping to my feet. Pain and fear and anger coursed through me. "You are the one person who has stuck by me, and I would never dream of letting anything jeopardize that. You're my best friend, Blaise, and I love you," I gently touched his cheek, and sighed in relief as he embraced me. We jumped apart like teenagers as Draco cleared his throat. I wondered how long he had been there, but dismissed it. It wasn't worth worrying about; no one knew he was the father of Gracie. I kissed Blaise's cheek again, nodding to Draco, and walking to my bedroom.

The next morning, I found myself up at eight. And the source of the awake-age was the small bundle of joy reeking havoc on my already chaos filled hair.

"Gracie," I groaned, rolling over. I immediately snapped back as pain shot through my scalp. "No pulling Momma's hair, you little devil," I pulled her on top of me, tickling her.

"What in God's name are you two doing?" Draco asked, leaning against the doorway. I instantly knew he was joking because he had that small smile on his face, the smile my daughter often made.

"Tickle-fight,"

"Alright," Draco laughed, hauling Gracie from me and twirling her in the air. "Ducky, you really must learn the proper ways of tickle-age. Have my friends taught you nothing!" Gracie was giggling, giggling as her father played with her in a way I thought he never would. I lay back on the bed, my hair curled around my face, which was bright with laughter. And for a moment, one single fleeting moment, I felt like I had a family.


End file.
